Total Drama Deathcamp
by DarkJeneral
Summary: With Total Drama's declining ratings, everything Chris ever cared about is in danger, and he's willing and able to make this the most memorable season of Total Drama, yet. SYOC CLOSED.
1. Prologue: Chris's Plan

Chris McLean frantically flipped through his copy of the Total Drama contract, then set the huge copy aside, having failed to find what he was looking for. Chef came up behind him with two cups of coffee, and handed Chris one of them.

"You've been working on this for two hours," he rumbled. "Will you at least tell me what you're looking for?"

"It doesn't matter," Chris groaned. "It's not there, Chef! It's not there! Now I'm going to have to make a whole different version of the contract." Chef almost spit his coffee out with surprise.

"What could possibly need that much work put into it," Chef demanded. "Surely we could just work the new season around the contract we've got?"

Chris shook his head, rummaging through desk drawers before he found an old typewriter, and began working.

"What have you got planned, Chris?" Chef asked, suspicious at Chris's devotion to his new project.

"Oh, you'll see, Chef," Chris grinned manically. "You'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Chef sighed. Though he was fearful for the new contestants, he was also under contract. He'd just have to wait, and hope that whatever Chris was cooking up wouldn't get them both in trouble.

 **-T-O-T-A-L-D-R-A-M-A-**

 **Well, the prologue is finally done! I'm looking for 21 contestants to participate in this deadly game! The application is on my profile, as well as below, so send in your OC's, sit back, and enjoy!**

 **GENERAL-**  
Name (first middle last):  
Stereotype:  
Age (14-21):  
Gender (transgender allowed):  
Sexuality:

 **PERSONALITY-**  
Background:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears/Phobias:  
Skills/Hobbies:  
Romance (yes or no, and if yes, what do they look for):  
Allies/Friends (what do they look for):  
Enemies (what do they look for):  
Reaction to losing:  
Reacting to winning:

 **APPEARANCE-**  
Height/Weight:  
Body type:  
Skin color:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Everyday clothing:  
Sleepwear:  
Swimwear:  
Winterwear:

 **OTHER-  
** What he/she thinks about Chris: **  
**Why he/she wants to participate in Total Drama:  
Application video:

 **Just a few last rules:  
1\. While I will not automatically disqualify applications that come through review, those that come through PM have a much better chance of making it through to the story.  
2\. Once you turn your character in, you have no say in what happens to them in the storyline.  
3\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus, please. Nobody likes an OP character trying to kill theirs.**

 **Thank you all very much! Happy reading and writing to you and yours!**  
 **-DarkJeneral**


	2. Accepted OC's

**Here is the FINAL CAST LIST:**

 **In the interest of keeping things relatively spoiler-free, I am randomizing the stereotypes of the characters in this list by alphabetizing them. For those of you who have a competitor in the game, do not worry. The contestants in the story will keep the stereotype you gave them. Though most will be almost painfully obvious at one point or another, I will add another layer of caution by removing gender-specific words and replacing them with "contestant".**

Boys (FULL):

1\. Andrew Gregory Madison- Pokémon FTW: The Adorable Crossdresser

2\. Bill Scott Stones- Aleister Bloodrive VII: The Athletic Orphan

3\. Burl Grae- Guest: The Calm Dreamer

4\. Johnny "Jackboot" Marcus Macrae- Grantzu7304: The Circus Freak

5\. Knox Carter Peterson- GirlPower54: The Curious Researcher

6\. Nine Shaon- Flightfox40: The Cute Bruiser

7\. Shin Espenæs- Seven Alice: The Elusive Mastermind

8\. Travis James Popinski- Pichu77: The Enigmatic Braceface

9\. Zack Eon Vermillion- Seven Alice: The Evil (Contestant) Genius

10\. Zenith Snow Kingston- pine swiftwings: The Extroverted Introvert

11\. ?

Girls (FULL):

1\. Arianna Margaret Rodriguez- Omakin: The Fascist

2\. Asandra "Star" Vega- WhiteFour: The Flirtatious Disco Dancer

3\. Bonnibel Esther Bullockski- JonTallented: The Good Cop

4\. Carlotta Valentina Hopper- zephryr: The Korean Fighter

5\. Chloe Elizabeth Broderick- ninjedi: The Nerdy (Contestant)

6\. Ciel Carter McCloud- Aleister Bloodrive VII: The One Who Knows Everything

7\. Jamina Mortimer- DarkJeneral (me): The Punk Drummer

8\. Madeleine "Maddie" Michelle Heines- Aleister Bloodrive VII: The Rebel

9\. Mari Mei Parker- SatoIchinose: The Small Pyromaniac

10\. Roxanne Ellen Davidson- Bloodylilcorpse: The Stargazer

11\. Samantha Rogers Secord- MissRavenclaw11: The Theatre Kid

12\. Sereina Marie Vash- POMForever: The Two Faced (Contestant)

 **I'm almost finished writing the introductory chapter for my story. It should come out tomorrow or the day after. During that time, if you wish to submit an OC for an intern spot, I will accept it, no matter how many application you've submitted already, or whether it comes via review or PM.**

 **Happy reading and writing to you and yours!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **- DarkJeneral**


	3. Chapter 1: The Game Begins, Pt 1

CHAPTER 1: The Game Begins, Pt. 1

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHRIS MCLEAN, CHEF HATCHET, OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM ANY OF THE SEVEN CURRENT SEASONS OF TOTAL DRAMA, INCLUDING THE RIDONCULOUS RACE.**

 **Now that the necessary unpleasantries are over, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to yet another season of Total Drama! I'm your host, Chris McLean!" Chris walked down the pier, smiling broadly at the camera. "As you may have heard, I recently found a new island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. That island is this island: the McLean Island! However, as I found it first, and filed it according to international law, this island now qualifies as its own country, complete with its own laws, governed by the one and only… ME!

"As always, we have received applications from all over the world, but only twenty-two of these brave souls passed our exhausting selection process-" A foghorn sounded, interrupting Chris's speech, and almost knocking him over. He quickly forced his trademark smile to cover up his frustration. "And that would be them!"

Blowing its horn yet again, a large yacht pulled up to the pier, barely missing the newly-constructed wood. Two very nervous-looking interns then ran down the dock and quickly set up the gangplank.

"First off the boat!" cheered the first young lady, her blue converses standing out against the rest of her rather simple attire. She ran down the gangplank with her suitcase bouncing behind her, her black-and white shirt and black jeans rippling in the wind. Shaking her twin auburn pigtails, she came to an abrupt stop in front of Chris.

"Arianna!" Chris greeted, holding up his hand for a fist-bump, which Arianna quickly gave him. "Welcome to the island!"

"Thanks, Chris," Arianna answered sweetly, winking one large green eye at him. Strangely, Chris returned the gesture, before waving her to the end of the pier, and turning to welcome the next contestant.

The next contestant walked off the ship much more carefully than Arianna, her unbuttoned red flannel shirt revealing a black t-shirt that said "I have issues" with a stack of comics next to it. Her black booty shorts and leggings, as well as her red vans gave her an overall forgettable appearance. Only her bright hazel eyes and long purple hair seemed remarkable.

"Welcome to McLean Island, Bonnibel," Chris said, proffering a handshake. Seeming not to notice Chris's outstretched hand, Bonnibel simply stared at him.

"Upon reaching her intended destination, the Druid of the Fifth Realm Swamplands is greeted by the ruler of the island. He is a strange individual, and one very difficult to read, but ultimately shouldn't be trusted."

"Say what?" Chris asked, blinking.

Bonnibel shook herself, and smiled up at Chris. "Oh! Sorry! Greetings, Chris McLean! I hope to have much excitement while here!"

Chris smiled back, his confusion fading in his excitement. "Oh, don't worry about that," he chuckled sinisterly, turning away. In his delight, he didn't see Bonnibel's calculating gaze fixed on him.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" A slightly tanned, slender girl with a lavender ribbon in her large orange afro landed in front of Chris, her mint-green eyes twinkling with excitement. Her mint-green t-shirt had a huge light pink heart on it, both of which clashed wildly with her bright orange yoga pants.

"I'M HERE, EVERYONE!" She called out. Ignoring Chris's attempt to welcome her, she turned to the camera and waved violently. "HI, MR. KITTY!" With that, she cartwheeled past Chris, and introduced herself to the two already there.

"Hi, guys! I'm Carlotta! I just know we're going to be great friends!"

Chris loudly cleared his throat, and motioned the next person down the gangplank. The first thing anybody noticed was her half-black, half-red leather jacket, which went well with her long, red and black hair. Under the jacket, a black tank top screamed that the band "Eternal Death Flame" was now going on tour. Her own picture on the shirt, along with her ripped black pants and biker boots, labeled her a punk rocker, which her pierced lip and red contacts backed up.

As the girl walked up to Chris, the surprisingly friendly smile on her face grew wider, and she shook Chris's hand firmly.

"Chloe! Welcome to my island!" Chris said, dramatically.

"Great to be here, McLean," Chloe said brightly, walking to the end of the dock.

"BOO!" a very pale young man with long, shaggy, ashen hair landed suddenly in front of Chris, his almond-shaped baby-blue eyes twinkling with amusement as Chris's screams echoed through the island.

The young man burst out laughing, as Chris attempted to regain his composure.

"Shin!" He exclaimed, pulling on the young man's loose gray tie. "You can't do that to me!"

"Sorry, Chris," Shin said, pulling a small notebook out of his white lab coat. He brushed his tie and black dress shirt back into place before straightening his crimson vest. "I can't help it!" With that, he stuck the notebook into a pocket of his black slacks, put on a pair of thin, orange sunglasses, and walked down the pier, the buckles on his brown boots jingling slightly.

Chris brushed himself off, and motioned the next player off the boat. Lean and athletic with slightly tanned skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, the young man marched proudly down the gangplank. His purple button-up shirt, brass-colored dress vest, red tie, and brown cowboy hat went very smartly with his black slacks and combat boots.

"Hey, Johnny," Chris said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Please," the young man said, "call me Jackboot."

"Jackboot," Chris said, pulling out a small note card. "A leather, knee-high, military boot, often a symbol of cruel or authoritarian behavior or rule."

"I always wear them," Jackboot said, firmly. "There is no other reason for the nickname."

"Not even the fact that Fascists like yourselves are always cruel and authoritarian?" Chris taunted.

"Firstly, not even close to all of us are cruel. Secondly, though authoritarianism is in the definition of our practice, we are usually not at all violent. Finally, Fascism is just about regimenting both the economic and social aspects of life, in order to keep from…"

"I understood NONE of that," Chris laughed.

"He's saying that Fascism isn't necessarily bad," called Shin.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Chris snorted. Obviously offended, Jackboot picked his bag back up and marched to the end of the pier.

"Next!" Chris called to the next player. A fit African-American with short dark brown hair, coffee-colored eyes, a small donut stomach and the beginnings of a mustache walked down the plank. His blue t-shirt, tan cargo pants, and brown hiking boots were all state-issued to an officer-in-training.

"Hello, all!" the jovial man called. "My name is Burl!"

"Indeed it is!" Chris said, pushing him toward the end of the pier. "Now stop stealing my camera time!"

Suddenly, the water around the yacht burst into flame, and a flat-chested, small caucasian girl with neon blue and purple hair threw her hands in the air in triumph, and danced down the gangplank, the flames reflecting madly off her large blue-framed glasses.

"Yes! The whatcha-callit wet stuff is on fire! I win!" she exclaimed, adjusting her short blue skirt and long white socks.

"Not yet, you don't, Maddie," Chris sighed. "You have to play to win."

"Oh," Maddie said, tears beginning to fill her almond-shaped teal eyes. "Well, that's sucky." She sniffled, and wiped her nose on her blouse, leaving a smear of black lipstick on the otherwise perfectly white blouse.

Suddenly, she perked up, throwing the ends of her blue scarf over her shoulders.

"But I get new friends!" she exclaimed, skipping over to the other competitors, her shiny black shoes clicking slightly against the boards of the pier.

"Time for that later!" Chris exclaimed, exasperated. "Andrew, get out here!" A skinny, almost-albino boy with dirty blond hair flew off the yacht, skidding to a stop at Chris's feet.

"Your gorilla is a bit temperamental," he said, brushing off his purple shorts, and readjusting his baseball cap. His blue t-shirt had an orange unicorn silhouette on it, and his slightly-crooked headphones contained the same color scheme.

"Thanks for showing up," Chris said, peering at Andrew's face. Andrew sighed.

"Not like I had a choice of getting off the boat. And, yes, my eyes are slightly different colors."

"I knew it!" Chris exclaimed, looking even closer into Andrew's icy bluish-grey eyes.

"I have a boyfriend," Andrew said drily.

"What? That's not-" Chris began, startled. "Oh, just go stand over there."

"Is it my turn, yet?" a rather soft voice asked.

Chris jumped, turning to the wiry pale-skinned girl who had walked silently down the gangplank, wearing a gray polo with three buttons, gray cargo pants with a silver-buckled belt, white socks, and black and silver sneakers.

Her bright blue-gray eyes twinkled from behind her semi-rectangular glasses, but it was her hair that attracted attention. Straight, waist-length, and an attractive shade of dirty blonde, it was incredibly well-kept, with not a visible snag, knot, or curl in it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Chris," she apologized, "I didn't realize you were so jumpy, today."

"Ah, Jamina!" Chris exclaimed, shaking her hand. "I didn't see you there. I must say, your hair looks even more glorious than it did in the video."

"Why, thank you, Chris," Jamina said, brushing a strand behind her ear. "The same goes for yours. Now, please, don't let me interrupt your show. I'll be over here."

Chris smiled after her, and then turned to the next contestant. "Mari! Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you, Chris," the Korean contestant responded, bowing. "It is a pleasure to be here." Mari's black eyes and ponytail bespoke her heritage, but her skin color was slightly darker than that of her countrymen. She was wearing a white sleeveless jacket over a long-sleeved pink shirt, sleek black rainboots, and black tights. Her toned muscles rippled slightly, under her outfit, as she bowed, again, to the other competitors.

"Hello, all. I hope that this will be an exciting adventure for all of us."

"Next off the boat!" Chris yelled, interrupting. "L-"

"Zenith!" the young man yelled, zipping down the gangplank. "Zenith Snow Kingston! Pleased to meet you all!" Zenith's hair was modeled into a large faux hawk, dyed bright green with jet black roots, his large monolidded eyes were a comforting dark brown, and his skin was a warm beige, except for the parts where the tan showed through to the original creamy white. He wore a high-necked black tank top, tattered dark grey skinny jeans, black studded combat boots, and long black and green striped emo wrist warmers, all of which were obviously well-used.

"...Sure," Chris said, annoyed at being interrupted, yet again. "Now, get over there." As Zenith trudged over to the other players, everyone's eyes turned to the top of the gangplank, where a beautiful young lady had begun her descent. Her rosy white skin, round honey-colored eyes, and platinum blond bob made her look like a porcelain doll, which her outfit didn't help.

The girl appeared to be wearing a school uniform, complete with a white button-down short-sleeved blouse and black collar ribbon, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, thigh-high black socks, and stylized brown shoes.

"Welcome, Ciel," Chris said, seemingly unmoved.

"I feel welcome, Chris," Ciel said, before turning to the other competitors. Upon seeing their stares, she began to blush.

"What's the matter? You haven't seen a pretty teen in a dress, before?"

"No time for that!" Chris said, checking his watch. "We're running behind as it is! NINE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

A fit and tan young man hurried down toward Chris, his short black hair contrasting shockingly with his huge icy blue eyes. His costume was simple and monochromatic, with a dark blue t-shirt, a black hoodie, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black cowboy hat.

"Hi, Chris," he said.

"Bye, Nine," Chris said, pushing him toward the other contestants. "Next!"

A tall and muscular young man jumped down onto the pier, completely skipping the gangplank. He was very good-looking, with well-tanned skin, neatly-combed brown hair, and round bluish-green eyes. He wore a red and blue striped shirt under an unzipped black leather jacket, white socks with black converses, and black shorts with one blue stripe and one green stripe.

"Hey, there, Chris," he greeted, flashing even white teeth.

"Just so you know, Knox, we chose you pretty much just because of those muscles of yours," Chris responded, eying the big man's biceps.

"Fair enough," Knox said, flexing slightly before moving toward the others. Chris shook his head before nodding at one of the interns.

Suddenly the song "Disco Inferno" began blaring from an old-fashioned record player, and a young man appeared on deck. He looked to be pretty average, with a light tan, short blond hair, and big brown eyes. He wore brown boots, a brown leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, slim denim jeans, and a yellow cap. However, the dancing expertise he showed as he slid toward the pier denied anything average about him.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed. "What's happening, all?"

"We're introducing our cast, and your insistence to be introduced to disco music is setting us back, Travis," Chris snapped, kicking the record player off the dock. "Now, go over there."

"Cool," Travis said, snapping his fingers. "Keep on truckin'."

"GO AWAY!" Chris shouted at him.

"Alright, chill," Travis said, holding his hands up in surrender and backing away.

"Roxanne, you were supposed to interrupt him!" Chris shouted at the yacht. A fair-skinned young woman with fiery shoulder-length hair dashed out of the cabins, and down to Chris's side. Or rather, she speed-walked as fast as her black platform boots allowed. She wore a black fishnet t-shirt over a red double strapped spaghetti tank top, a red, black, and white plaid mini skirt, and a black choker with a crescent moon pendant, and her platform boots were equipped with spikes and belt-buckles. With wide hips and a slim waistline, she swung from side to side with every step, and her almond-shaped pale green eyes were wide open as she hurried.

"Sorry, Chris, I forgot!" she exclaimed. Chris glared at her, but then relaxed and smiled.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again," he said.

"Sure thing," Roxanne sighed, before walking away from the yacht.

Suddenly, she froze, as she locked eyes with Chloe.

"Rebel," Chloe growled.

"Blinding Fire," Roxanne snarled back.

"Is there going to be a problem, here?" Chris asked.

"I'll say there is!" Roxanne spat. "That's Blinding Fire, the drummer of Eternal Death Flame, one of the main competitors of my band, The Rebels!"

"So, yes!" Chris said, rubbing his hands together. "Excellent! We needed a little extra drama, this season."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shin asked.

"Next up is Samantha!" Chris said, renewing his attempts to remain professional.

A pear-figured blonde, with brown eyes, very pale skin and hair reaching her waist walked off the yacht, her wide smile showing off her braces. She wore a red t-shirt, a black skeleton-patterned jacket, jean shorts, and black converse shoes.

"Hi, Chris! Pleasure to meet you!" She exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure to meet a braceface that doesn't splatter me with saliva!" Chris responded, shaking her hand. Samantha blushed, and hurried away from him.

Chris shrugged. "On to the next competitor, Sereina!"

A slim young woman with milky skin, and mousey brown hair in a french braid drifted over to the gangplank, sweeping the group with dark hazel eyes. She wore a white short-sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandanna, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans, and black flats, all of which accented her soft curves.

"Hello, Chris," she said, as she came to a stop beside him.

"Hello, Sereina," Chris said, surprisingly kind. "How do you like my island?"

"Well-" Sereina started.

"Sorry, Sereina," Chris interrupted. "It's not like I don't care- oh, wait, I don't! But, we're also on a schedule, so if you would just go that way, we can get on with it!" Sereina nodded.

"Asandra!" Chris called. "It's your turn!"

Asandra turned out to be a young girl with an hourglass figure and naturally beige skin. Her wavy light brown hair cascaded down around her shoulders, and her oval-shaped light green eyes shone like the stars. She wore a light purple long-sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, blue shoes, and a necklace with a big crystal star. In one hand, she carried a tiny pair of binoculars, and in the other, a science magazine, both of which she tucked into her pants pockets as she walked calmly down the gangplank.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Asandra," Chris pronounced grandly. Asandra looked at him, seriously.

"The same stars are overhead as always in the Northern Hemisphere, Mr. McLean," she said. "Don't let your head get too big."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chris said, sarcastically. "NEXT!"

A lean young man with gold-gelled black hair, and an eyepatch over one black eye strode purposefully off the yacht, scanning his competition. He wore a long-sleeved black dress shirt with a tattered right sleeve, a red tie, an open yellow vest, a set of tattered skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, and two gold rings on each finger.

"Bill!" Chris exclaimed. "Are those real gold rings?"

"Is your face really that smooth?" Billy retorted, casually. Chris flinched back, angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. "If it weren't too late to get another contestant, I'd-"

"I know," Bill interrupted smoothly. "That's why I dared." The two stared each other down, until suddenly both of them dissolved into semi-maniacal laughter, startling the contestants already on the dock.

"Oh, I like you," Chris chuckled, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Now, go away while I wrap this up."

A thin albino boy hovered at the top of the gangplank, unsure of whether he should come down. He was wearing a ragged black trenchcoat with a high collar, with protectors in each arm, a dark grey shirt with a purple tie, black fingerless gloves, black pants with white bandages, a gadget belt, black boots with chains and spikes, and a pair of yellow spiral goggles.

"Come on, Zack!" Chris called, looking at his watch. "We don't have all day!" Zack quickly headed down, only to trip on one of the steps about halfway down, and fall the rest of the way onto the dock. The interns picked him up, and dusted him off, as Chris welcomed him.

However, Zack wasn't listening. He was studying the other competitors, his red eyes making many of them uncomfortable. He brushed his messy red-dyed hair out of his face, revealing black scar-like marks under them.

"Beware, all of you!" he suddenly shouted, unintentionally interrupting Chris. "You have met Zachary Eon Vermillion! Some of you will not survive to tell of it!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop hogging the camera," Chris said, pushing Zack out of the way.

"Now, before I wrap this thing up, I have an announcement to make, since it is my job to create havoc. One of you girls is, in actuality, a cross-dressing boy!" As the teens behind him suddenly exploded in a somewhat-hysterical panic, Chris turned back to the camera.

"And that's all of them, folks! All twenty-two campers who will be living here, on my island, for the next month or so! We're going to teach them about pain, both physical and mental, by putting them through one of the most grueling situations in history! I give you Total! Drama! DEATHCAMP!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think of my introductory chapter? If there's anything I did wrong with your character, please feel free to tell me, either via PM or review, and I will take it into consideration.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will take less time than this one did to edit.**

 **Until next time, happy reading and writing to you and yours!**

 **-DarkJeneral**


	4. Chapter 2: The Game Begins, Pt 2

CHAPTER 2: The Game Begins, Pt. 2

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHRIS MCLEAN, CHEF HATCHET, OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM ANY OF THE SEVEN CURRENT SEASONS OF TOTAL DRAMA, INCLUDING THE RIDONCULOUS RACE.**

* * *

"Hi there!" Chris greeted. "I'm your host, Chris McLean! Last time we met our… _interesting_ competitors for this season, and not much else, since some of them took way too long, TRAVIS!"

"What?!" came the call from off-screen. "No fair! I spent nowhere near as long as Roxanne!"

"Too bad. Your fault," Chris said, emotionlessly. Then, he turned back to the camera, beaming.

"This time, we'll be getting to the juicy stuff! What are the teams? What is the first challenge? Who will fail miserably? Who will be voted out first? Can my hair get any more awesome? Nobody knows, but we'll soon find out! Right here! Right now! On Total! Drama! DEATHCAMP!

 **"I Wanna Be Famous" Theme Song**

"Welcome back!" Chris smiled at the camera from beside a fancy new fire pit. Chef stood on the far side of the pit, dressed in a tailor-made tuxedo that fitted him handsomely.

"Before we continue, the first thing I need to show you all is our new confessionals, posted all over the island!" Chris dramatically unveiled an outhouse-sized box made of mirrors. "Due to cheating in previous years, they are made out of one-way mirrors, so the confessors can see the spies."

 ***Confessional***

Burl looked around the small room, peering through the glass, before turning to the glass and giving a big thumbs up. "Department-level stuff they've got here!"

"Man Chris has got it in for that Travis guy," Roxanne smirked. "Too bad _somebody_ was late interrupting him. Oh wait!" Roxanne put her hands over her mouth in mock horror. "That was me, wasn't it?" Dropping the facade, she laughed. "Too bad for Travis."

"About half of these people are complete nutjobs," Zenith complained. "Especially Zack and the pyro. They're going to make challenges tough on whichever team they're on."

 ***End Confessional***

"Now, for the second order of business, I will announce the first-"

"Shouldn't we know our teams before we start our first challenge?" Sereina interrupted.

"If I could continue?" Chris snapped. "Allow me to introduce the first team!"

"Oh. Sorry," Sereina murmured.

"If I call your name, go stand by Chef! Andrew!

"Oh, goodie," Andrew muttered, sarcastically.

"Asandra!"

"I really would prefer it if you called me Star," the skinny girl said, walking over.

"Bonnibel!"

"The King of the land announced her name to her teammates, and there was much rejoicing!" Bonnibel said, grandly, ignoring the silence.

"Burl!" The cadet sauntered over, chewing on a donut he got from… somewhere.

"Ciel!" The girl curtsied, and skipped over to Chef's side.

"Knox!" The large young man nodded, soundlessly, and walked behind Chef.

"Mari!"

"Yes, sir," Mari said, bowing to both Chris and Chef.

"Nine!" The boy didn't respond, but walked that way, anyway.

"Samantha!"

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed, running over to her team.

"Sereina!"

"Excellent," Sereina said, calmly walking past the fire pit.

"And last, and definitely least, Travis!"

"Rad-city!" Travis cheered, shooting past Chris.

"The 70's are over!" Chris screamed. Then, he shook himself off, and continued. "You eleven will be known, from here on out, as the Ardent Armadillos!"

A large red flag with a golden armadillo on it fluttered down from the trees.

"Cool!" Samantha smiled.

"Now, for the second team! Arianna!"

"Was there any doubt?" Arianna said, smiling slyly.

"Bill!"

"Of course," Bill said, cracking his knuckles.

"Carlotta!"

"That's me!" the girl said, somersaulting out of her handstand.

"Chloe!" Chloe silently glared at Roxanne.

"Jackboot!"

"Yes, sir!" Jackboot saluted Chris. Chris rolled his eyes and continued.

"Jamina!" Jamina said nothing, instead scanning her teammates' faces.

"Maddie!"

"Chris!" Maddie shouted back, gleefully. "I like this game!"

"Roxanne!"

"I hate you, McLean," Roxanne growled, trading glares with Chloe.

"Shin!"

"BOO!" Shin suddenly appeared behind Bill, who slowly turned toward him.

"Be cautious what enemies you make, Espenæs," Bill warned.

 ***Confessional***

"So I'm not the only one who did their research," Shin mused, rubbing his chin. Suddenly, he grinned. "I love a challenge! Bring it on!"

 ***End Confessional***

"Zack!" Chris continued calling the players' names.

"Fools!" Zack laughed, pointing across the pit at the Armadillos. "You will all perish!"

"And finally, Zenith!"

 ***Confessional***

"Oh, come on!" Zenith shouted, angrily. "One of them I could understand, but BOTH of them?!"

 ***End Confessional***

"You eleven outcasts are now hereby the Vehement Vipers!" Chris exclaimed. A green banner with a coiled silver serpent on it started to fall, but a corner caught on a branch, and it dropped flatly to the ground.

"That is not a good omen," Zenith said, nervously.

"No such thing," Jamina said, tying the other end of the banner up.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Chris said, laughing grimly. "Now! Time for the first challenge! Everyone up to the cliffs!"

"Shouldn't we change, first?" Ciel asked, meekly.

"No time!" Chris shouted, pushing her off-screen. "Let's go, people!"

A short montage begins, showing Chris marching the line of contestants up the cliff at a fast pace.

"All stop!" Chris finally said, as Chef blew his whistle. The contestants stopped, and tried to catch their breath.

"This had better be worth it," Shin said, from his position on his back.

"Oh, don't worry, it is," Chris said, rubbing his hands together. "In a call-back to our very first episode, you all will be jumping from this cliff into the water below, where several of our old friends are lurking, including Scuba Bear, Fang, and a few others!"

The contestants gasped, and Chris laughed.

"Oh, don't worry so much," he said, chuckling sinisterly. "All you have to do is survive the jump, and your team gets a point! The team with the most points wins!"

"I assume we get chicken hats if we don't jump?"Andrew asked, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, no!" Chris said, turning to glare at Andrew. "Anyone who doesn't jump gets to help Chef with whatever he needs help with for the rest of the day! On top of that, since they won't be able to make it to the campfire, if their team doesn't win, they don't get to vote!" the campers all gasped, realizing the bad position that would put them in.

"Also, if you push someone off, you will be disqualified!" Chris shouted. "Any more questions?" Ignoring the raised hands and nodding heads, he slumped into a beach chair. "Begin!" he shouted.

Immediately, there was havoc as several of the campers rushed to the edge and jumped off.

Jackboot fell through the air, straight and sure.

Knox slipped into a beautiful swan dive position, and landed perfectly in the water.

Bill and Maddie both cackled as they fell,

Travis screamed all the way down, landing on his front, and slowly sinking into the water.

Burl splashed down next to him, having assumed crash position.

Soon, there were only a half-dozen people left at the top of the cliff, peering down at the ocean below them.

"I can't do it," Andrew mumbled to himself, shivering. "I can't do it!"

"Alright!" Chris said. "Chef! He's all yours!" Chef grinned, and grabbed the back of Andrew's collar, dragging him back down the mountainside.

"I am going to die," Ciel said, looking down at her tiny body. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped. She screamed all the way down, and hit the water, groaning as she surfaced.

"All four of you Vipers have to jump, in order for your team to win!" Chris announced, taking a sip of his drink. Suddenly, Zack began running back down the hill, his nose running with blood. Chris took a double-take, and then smiled, slyly.

"All THREE of you have to jump, in order for there to be a tie-breaker."

"But what if I get trapped under there? What if I get grabbed by that bear machine and can't get back up?" Carlotta panicked.

"Tell you what," Arianna said, looking Carlotta in the eye. "I'll jump first, and once I surface, you'll know that it's safe." Carlotta nodded, fearfully, and Arianna took a dive.

"I hate water," mumbled Jamina, tightly shutting her eyes. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and stared at Chris, who just looked right back at her. As Carlotta searched the surface of the water for Arianna, Jamina walked down the mountain, and jumped into the water at the shore.

"And there's only one more person left to jump!" Chris said, grinning devilishly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ciel asked, painfully clutching her bruised ribs. "That's allowed?"

"What?" Carlotta asked, looking around. "What did she do?"

"Nobody tell her!" Chris said. "She's got to jump!" Carlotta turned toward the water, searching desperately for Arianna.

"You've got ten seconds!" Chris said. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven."

"ARIANNA!" Carlotta screamed.

"Six. Five. Four." Suddenly, Carlotta turned away from the cliff, and ran down the mountain, head in hands.

"And that's that!" Chris proclaimed. "The Ardent Armadillos are the winners!"

The team cheered as they walked toward their labeled cabin, while Chris looked after them with a strange look on his face.

"They didn't even ask what their reward was," he muttered, smiling. "Oh, well. They'll find out, tomorrow morning."

"VIPERS!" Chef suddenly bellowed, scaring most of the campers. Bill just turned and looked at him. "Time to vote one of your sorry butts off this island! Let's MOVE!"

Twenty minutes later, the vote had been cast, and Chris stood before the campers.

"On this island, what I say goes," he announced, dramatically. "So, those of you who are safe will receive this wooden statuette of me!"

"Narcissist," Jamina muttered. Ignoring her, Chris continued.

"There are 6 of you who received no votes! Bill!" The boy caught his statuette without looking, continuously staring at Arianna.

"Jackboot!" The young man was so surprised he almost missed catching his prize.

"Jamina!"

"Thank you," she said, quietly, catching her safety easily.

"Shin!" The researcher smiled as the statuette plopped into his lap.

"Zack isn't here, but he's safe, nonetheless." Chris appeared disappointed.

 ***Confessional***

Honestly, I forgot about him," Jackboot said. "However, I don't regret my vote."

 ***End Confessional***

"Zenith!" Chris called. Zenith sighed with relief as he received his statuette.

"The next three people received one vote each!" Chris announced. "Chloe!"

"You voted for me?" Chloe yelled at Roxanne, infuriated.

"Roxanne!"

"You did the same!" Roxanne argued, heatedly.

"And Arianna!" Arianna started, and looked around at her teammates. Maddie waved back at her.

 ***Confessional***

"Of course I voted for Alanna," Maddie said. "Didn't you see what she did? She got out of the whatchamacallit blue stuff on the other side of the huge rock thingy, so Carey wouldn't see her! She cheated! Cheating isn't nice." She frowned at the camera, then smiled. "So I voted her off!"

 ***End Confessional***

"Maddie, you and Carlotta are the only two left. One of you got four votes, the other got two." Maddie flicked her lighter open and closed, accidentally setting her bench on fire, which Jackboot quickly put out.

"And the last statuette of me goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maddie." The pyromaniac sighed with relief as the wooden token landed on the bench beside her.

"Carlotta will be removed from the island as soon as her day with Chef is over," Chris said, smiling. "The rest of you should get some rest." The host with the most chuckled darkly. "You'll need it."

"What-" Zenith started.

"And that's all for this episode of Total Drama!" Chris proclaimed, turning toward the camera. "Be sure to tune back in next time for more mayhem, mystery, and me, Chris McLean! On Total! Drama! DEATHCAMP!"

* * *

 ***Voting Booth Confessional***

"Good-bye, Carlotta," Arianna said, slipping her vote into the box.

"Carlotta is gone, whether or not I vote for her," Bill said, tapping his chin. "Might as well vote with the majority… this time!" He laughs, maniacally.

"Eat crap, Rebel!" Chloe exclaimed, holding her vote up to the camera.

"That Maddie is dangerous!" Jackboot exclaimed. "She set water on fire! This whole camp is going to go up in flames if she doesn't leave, and soon!"

"As much as I despise what Arianna did," Jamina said, thoughtfully, "I can't say that I blame her. My vote is for Carlotta. Poor girl."

"CHEATERS CAN'T WIN!" Maddie screamed, throwing her vote forcefully into the box.

"You're a heartless bitch, Blinding Fire," Roxanne said, putting her vote in the box. "I won't miss your sorry face."

"You messed up, girl," Shin said, holding up Carlotta's picture. "So long."

"As much as Carlotta cost us the game, I don't think she should go, yet," Zenith muttered. "I'm all for self-expression, but lighting things on fire is NOT a healthy way to do it. Sorry, Maddie."

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

1st: Carlotta Valentina Hopper: The Circus Freak

* * *

 **So, that's that. I apologize to those of you who expected Carlotta to get farther, but her fear of being trapped underwater got the better of her. I really wanted to do some more stuff with her, as well, but at the end, this was her time to go.**

 **And yet, it's still not over for her... Stay tuned!**

 **Happy reading and writing to you and yours!**

 **-DarkJeneral**


	5. Chapter 3: The Forever Sleep

Chapter 3: The Forever Sleep

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHRIS MCLEAN, CHEF HATCHET, OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM ANY OF THE SEVEN CURRENT SEASONS OF TOTAL DRAMA, INCLUDING THE RIDONCULOUS RACE.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Deathcamp, things started with a bang, or, rather, a splash, as our competitors took a dive off of the McLean Island cliffs. Arianna was outed as a scoundrel! Ciel surprised everyone by not dying! And Jamina found out that things are not always as they seem! After a not-so-startling reveal, Carlotta was voted off the island! Who will be next? Find out! Right here! Right now! On Total! Drama! DEATHCAMP!"

 **"** ** **I Wanna Be Famous" Theme Song****

"Welcome back to my beautiful island! I'm your host, Chris McLean!" Chris whispered to the camera. "We're about to begins the second challenge of the season, and I can't wait!"

Suddenly, the camera zooms out from Chris's face to illuminate the twenty-one remaining contestants. Each was blindfolded, and tightly bound by their hands, feet, neck, and waist, with iron shackles, to a horizontal wooden board. Each of them also had a machine attached to their heads, monitoring their brain activity.

"In a few minutes, I will blow this airhorn, waking them up," Chris chuckled, quietly. "Then, it will be a battle to stay awake. However, unlike season one, this has nothing to do with strategy. Each of these competitors sees the same thing, absolutely nothing, and can barely move. This will be a challenge of pure willpower, judged by an unbiased machine, beginning NOW!" Chris blew the air horn, and the competitors all awoke to various stages of panic.

"Oh, my God, where are the stars?" Asandra immediately screamed.

"I can't move," Arianna muttered frantically, jerking against her chains.

"It's dark," Maddie shivered. "And cold. No fire. No light. No happiness."

"I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T MOVE!" Arianna panicked, getting louder and louder as her attempts to free herself continued to fail.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MCLEAN!" Roxanne bellowed. "A WOMAN NEEDS HER SLEEP!"

"The Druid awakened in a dark and terrible place," Bonnibel said to herself, hearing the chaos around her. "She knows that it must be the work of King McLean, but has no idea what the reason could be."

Bill, sitting quietly, turned to his right. "I notice you're not panicking like the others, Jamina," he said.

"Nor are you," Jamina murmured, recognizing his voice. "I assume you've reached the same conclusion?"

"Of course," Bill said, calmly. "As has Shin, on your right." Shin, hearing his name mentioned, turned his head their way.

 ***Confessional***

"Okay, back up," Shin said. "Not only did Bill know my last name without it being mentioned, which could be explained away by some simple research, he also knew where Jamina and I were positioned, and that I was aware of our situation." Shin tapped his fingers against his leg. "Something's not quite right about this guy," he muttered, glancing up at the camera, "and I'm going to figure out what it is."

 ***End Confessional***

"Might I suggest an alliance of sorts, for the betterment of the three of us?" Shin asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jamina said, "but for the ideal alliance we would need another player."

"What about Zack?" Bill asked. "He's the perfect shield player to keep others from noticing our activities."

"We would have to be cautious," Shin warned. "I get the feeling he's the kind of person who would spill the beans at the slightest pressure."

"Don't be quite so hard on him," Bill said. "He's got what it takes."

 ***Confessional***

"TO PAVE THE ROAD TO VICTORY!" Bill laughed maniacally, a fiery background looming into focus behind him.

"A Final Four alliance almost never works, whatever the game may be," Jamina stated. "However, it should serve its purpose, and get at least three of us past the merge."

 ***End Confessional***

"Alright, everyone, shut up!" Chris said, finally getting his fill of chaos, for the moment.

"I hate you, Chris," Andrew said. He had finally gone to bed a mere hour before, due to Chef's endless list of chores that needed to be done, and he needed his sleep.

Chris didn't answer him directly, instead re-stating the rules of the competition for the campers.

"So, in essence, don't fall asleep," Chris finished. Suddenly, a loud alarm blared across the sand, as Zack fell back asleep, exhausted from his work with Chef. Chris grinned.

"First down is Zack!" he announced, gleefully.

 ***Confessional***

Shin stared at the camera, his eye twitching. "REALLY?"

 ***End Confessional***

The camera fast-forwarded, watching the sun rise to the middle of the sky.

"It's been five hours, and so far everyone else is managing to stay awake," Chris whispered to the camera, "but that won't be the case for too much longer."

Ciel's small head began bobbing, as her tiny body strained to give her enough energy to stay awake. It failed, and her horn went off as she fell back into slumber.

"Ciel's down!" Chris cried, and then jumped as one of the horns behind him went off. "Samantha, not too far behind!"

"Nuts," Samantha muttered, slamming her head against the board. Then she grimaced. "Ow..."

 ***Confessional***

"Well, I was one of the first three to fail the challenge," Samantha said, downcast. "If our team loses, I'm probably going home. At least Ciel can help with…" she struggled for a moment, and then her face lit up. "Hope!"

 ***End Confessional***

Andrew was seen slipping, his weariness from Chef's brutal chore list finally overtaking his pure stubborness. Bonnibel murmured a continuous monologue of daring adventures and courageous quests. Chloe and Roxanne began having a duel back and forth, tapping drum solos out on their boards. Maddie, somehow retrieving her lighter from her pocket, began flicking it on and off, in an attempt to soothe her panicking brain, not realizing how soothing fire was.

Andrew and Maddie slipped at exactly the same time, Nine not far behind.

"For those of you keeping track," Chris announced, "there are now seven Armadillos and eight Vipers remaining in the competition!"

 ***Confessional***

"I've got this in the bag!" Asandra smirked. "I doubt any of the others have spent an entire weekend without sleep, watching the stars move across the Arctic Circle!"

"I have trained my body for disciplinary purposes since the day I was born," Mari declared. "I should be able to use that skill to win."

"We will see," Bill chuckled.

 ***End Confessional***

As the camera fast-forwarded, Chris began talking via voiceover. "It took two more hours, but suddenly contestants started dropping, left and right."

Bonnibel's head lolled to one side, still mumuring about an evil Beholder ruling an underground city. Travis drifted off, unable to dance himself awake. Arianna's thrashing slowed and stopped. Her buzzer went off. Roxanne failed to answer Chloe's drum solo with one of her own. All of their buzzers went off, one after the other.

"Bonnibel, Arianna, Travis, and Roxanne give in to blessed sleep!" Chris called.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed, wearily. "I beat you, Rebel!" Suddenly, she slumped, and her buzzer went off.

"And we're tied, five to five!" Chris exclaimed, excited. "Oh, this couldn't have been better if we'd scripted it!" The camera swiveled to one of the interns, who quickly hid a paper-bound booklet behind her back.

Suddenly, a timer went off, and Chris jumped toward it.

"Congratulations!" he shouted. "You final ten have made it eight hours!" Suddenly, buzzers started to go off all around him, as those unused to being awake but not active began to drop.

"Sereina, Zenith, Shin, and Burl have failed!" Chris said, happily. "We're on to our final six, which means that those of you who have already failed can go and get some sleep in your own beds." Five interns rushed forward, and unlocked the shackles of the other fifteen, herding them toward the cabins.

"Bill, Jackboot, Jamina, Knox, Mari, and Asandra," Chris checked his clipboard, and smiled widely. "It's time for a lullaby." The six remaining campers groaned, and braced themselve as best they could for the torment to come.

Jamina, Asandra, and Knox were out by the time the first verse was over, leaving two Vipers and Mari.

"Well, since we're going to win, I'll just go, now," Bill said, reaching up and untying his blindfold. Chris gaped at him.

"What happened to your shackles?" he asked, incredulously. Bill just smiled, slyly, and walked off, toward the Vipers' cabin, all eyes on him.

 ***Confessional***

"Okay, what just happened?" Knox asked, scratching his head.

"I'm glad he's on my side, at the moment," Jamina smiled.

"Who is this guy?!" Shin asked, shaking with frustration.

 ***End Confessional***

"Well, we have two very different forms of discipline on display, here," Chris said. "The grace of Eastern art, and the harshness of Fascist military."

"You do realize that the two are equally harsh, right?" Mari asked, cocking her head to one side.

"He just doesn't care," Jackboot sighed, flexing his fingers.

"Correct!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at Jackboot's bound form. "Give the man on the table a metaphorical prize of absolutely nothing!"

 ***Confessional***

"I thought about pointing out the redundancy of his sentence," Jamina started, "but then I thought better of it, given what they were talking about. He just doesn't care."

 ***End Confessional***

"Since this is a challenge of mostly willpower, now," Chris began, as the interns wheeled the two competitors closer together, "I figured why not let the other see your determination?" The tables were suddenly angled almost upright, and the blindfolds were snatched away.

Round blue eyes met slanted black ones, and both narrowed, as they looked their opponent over.

Jackboot saw a slight, fifteen or sixteen year old Korean girl with good musculature staring up at him. She was wearing a white tank top and tight pink shorts, and both just accentuated how young she was. His pride went out the window, as he admired the tenacity of such a young girl, to last this long.

Mari saw a tall man, probably in his early twenties, with tan skin and blond hair. He had checkered pajama pants and a white undershirt, through which his toned muscles showed clearly. She knew through experience how much grit it took to form muscle like that, and she deeply admired the man in front of her for that.

"I step down," both said, at the same time.

"Wait, WHAT?" Chris said. "You can't do that!"

"Bill did," Jamina pointed out. Chris had no response to that. Chef popped on-screen, and whispered something into Chris's ear. Chris's panicked expression faded, and was replaced by a devilishily evil one.

"Very well," he said. "Since you both want to step down, I will let the one of you who finished the sentence first step down. BUT, I'm not going to tell you who that is!" As the teens gasped, Chef scratched his head.

"That's not what I said at all," he grumbled to himself, before shrugging and walking away.

"Alright, campers," Chris said, a mere twenty minutes later. "All of you have voted for a camper from your team, and I have tallied them up. Tonight's immunity idol will, again, be a statuette of me, your beloved host."

"Narcissist," Andrew muttered. Jamina smirked, but said nothing. Chris cleared his throat, and continued.

"The campers who were voted for are Arianna…" Arianna straightened up, and put on a bold face.

"...Chloe…"

"You hateful hag!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing herself at Roxanne.

"...Ciel…" Ciel chewed on her lower lip, nervously.

"...Maddie…" Maddie lit her fingernail polish on fire, and waved her blazing fingers.

"...Mari…" Mari didn't move, but she stiffened, defensively.

"...Roxanne…" There was no verbal answer, but the sounds of battle increased, as a picture of Roxanne with a beard and mustache was held up.

"...Samantha…" The girl covered her face with her hands, leaving two openings for her eyes.

"...and Zack." The genius looked up from a tinkering project to give a half-hearted evil laugh before turning back to his work.

 ***Confessional***

" Nobody voted for me, again!" Jackboot exclaimed. "I might just win this, yet!"

 ***End Confessional***

"Four of you only got one vote, apiece," Chris continued. "Chloe and Roxanne…" The battle noises began to decrease, slightly.

"...Mari…" The Korean relaxed, her shoulders slumping slightly forward in her relief.

"...And Maddie."

"And me!" Maddie cheered, throwing her still-flaming hands in the air, in celebration.

"Zack, you only got two votes, probably surprising a lot of people," Chris said. Nobody looked surprised, so he just shrugged, and continued.

"Ciel, you are also safe, with only four votes." Ciel let out a squeal of delight.

"Arianna, Samantha," Chris began, "One of you got five votes, and one of you got six votes. Even the slow-motion agreed with the campers on who should go home tonight, and that person is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Samantha." Samantha sighed, and got up.

"I knew I'd probably go early," she said. "Have fun, guys!" She headed toward the dock, and Chris turned the camera back toward him.

"Not such an exciting conclusion, but everything can't continue to be expected," he said, a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "What will we do next time? Find out yourself! On Total! Drama! DEATHCAMP!"

* * *

 ***Voting Confessional***

"So, the choice is either Ciel or Samantha," Andrew said, thoughtfully. Then, he smiled. "I kinda like Ciel's style. My vote is Samantha."

"Zack is utterly worthless," Arianna sneered. "His time in this game is up."

"Ciel is just too tiny," Asandra said, somberly. "I just can't see her helping significantly enough to keep her."

"Not that it matters, but we're voting for Arianna," Bill whispered, holding up her picture. "Good-bye, Samantha."

"Lady Samantha is an enigma," Bonnibel said, "and Ciel the Halfling is very brave." She smiled. "My vote is for Lady Samantha."

"Ciel has guts," Burl said. "It would be a pity to vote her out, so soon. I'll vote for Samantha."

"Good-bye, Rebel," Chloe smirked, drawing a mustache and goatee on her rival's picture.

"Samantha leaving is my only hope of staying in the game," Ciel said, somberly. "Sorry."

"Zack went out first," Jackboot said, simply. "Therefore, he should leave."

"Our first team vote, Arianna," Jamina smiled. "This will be fun."

"Did nobody else just see Mari just quit?" Knox asked, incredulously. "To me, that's reason for elimination. She's done."

"CHEATERS CAN'T WIN!" Maddie screamed, again, violently throwing her vote into the box. She looked up at the camera, and a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "She just can't."

"Ciel has a kind of determination rarely seen in one so small," Mari murmured, quietly. "She jumped in the first challenge, though extreme pain would be certain with such a tiny frame. I don't think that Samantha has anything similar to offer."

"Ciel fell asleep, first," Nine said, quietly. "So, she goes."

"Eat dirt, Blinding Fire," Roxanne muttered, tossing her vote in the box.

"If Ciel doesn't go, I'm gone," Samantha sighed. "Sorry, Ciel."

"While Ciel fell asleep first," Sereina said, thoughtfully, "She also has a kind of determination that Samantha just doesn't have."

"We agreed to vote on Arianna," Shin said. "Yet it seems like the smarter idea would be to get Zack out, now, and make Arianna the fourth member of our alliance." He sighed. "But, I won't turn on this alliance. Not yet."

"There's something strange about this little girl," Travis murmured, holding Ciel's picture. "I say she should leave before we find out what that is."

"I HAVE AN ALLIANCE!" Zack whooped, dancing in a circle. "I have three incredibly intelligent and probably evil people who want me on their side! At least, I hope they're evil..." he paused, thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah! We're voting for Arianna!"

"She set WATER ON FIRE!" Zenith yelled. "Then, she set her BENCH on fire! If we don't get her out of here, and soon, we're all going to be burned alive!"

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

1st: Carlotta Valentina Hopper: The Circus Freak

2nd: Samantha Rogers Secord: The Enigmatic Braceface

* * *

 **Hello, all! Thanks for tuning back in! I'm sorry for anybody who was rooting for Samantha to win, but I couldn't figure out a good way to make her last past this episode. Just like Carlotta, though, this is not the last we'll be seeing of her!**

 **Happy reading and writing to you and yours!**

 **-DarkJeneral**


	6. Update

Hello, everyone. This is just a quick update to say that I will finally be posting a new chapter here in about a weeks' time.

I'm sorry for taking such a long pause. It was not intentional. I assure you that from now on I will do my absolute best to get a new chapter in at least once a month.

Thank you all for your patience.

Happy reading and writing to you and yours.

Sincerely,

- _ **DarkJeneral**_


	7. Chapter 4: Deathball

Chapter 4: Deathball

CHAPTER 1: The Game Begins, Pt. 1

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHRIS MCLEAN, CHEF HATCHET, OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM ANY OF THE SEVEN CURRENT SEASONS OF TOTAL DRAMA, INCLUDING THE RIDONCULOUS RACE.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Deathcamp, we surprised our campers with an early-morning challenge. Some took it well. Others did not. A surprise double-elimination at the very end left us uncertain of the winner, and we had our first-ever single elimination involving both teams. At the end, Samantha was given the boot, and the other campers were given a good day's rest. Who will be sent home tonight? And what prize did the Vipers get in the first challenge? Find out right here! Right now! On Total! Drama! DEATHCAMP!"

" **I Wanna Be Famous" Theme Song.**

"Greetings, viewers from around the world! I'm your absolutely fabulous host, Chris McLean!" Chris smiled garishly at the camera. "In a rare lapse of judgement, I've decided to give the poor contestants a day off from challenges." Chris then burst out laughing.

"Just kidding," he chuckled, wiping away a small tear. "Oh, I'll bet so many people just actually fell for that! No, don't worry. We're still having them pummel each other with dodgeballs. But there's a twist. I hope our campers have all gotten some good sleep!" Chris laughed again, an evil twinkle in his eye.

A sudden montage of horns going off throughout the night played, with Chris's maniacal laughter ringing out in the background. After the last of the horns, it was shown to actually be morning.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris's voice rang out over the loudspeakers. "Get up and get to breakfast pronto! I'll announce the daily challenge there!"

In the mess hall, Chef's normal slop was being served.

"Uggh," Andrew groaned, poking at the brown and gray sludge. "I wish I had some normal food." A knife flew directly over his head, and he gasped. The camera zoomed to look at Chef, who gritted his teeth before biting a thick rope in half, and tying a noose in it.

"ORITCOULDBETHEVERYBESTSTUFFI'VEEVEREATENTHANKYOUCHEF!" Andrew stammered quickly, as he gulped down the disgusting gruel in front of him.

"Poor Alex," Maddie said, slowly eating her own food, and ignoring the fact that it was on fire. "This whatchamacallit much is so much better when it's hot."

"You know what else is better when it's hot?" Travis asked, leering at Maddie. Maddie frowned at him.

"You shouldn't talk like that to me," she said, tapping her fingers on the charred wood of her seat.

"Why not, baby?" Travis pushed, turning around in his seat to look at her. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"I said I'm not. Interested," Maddie glared at Travis, the tips of her hair catching fire.

"What are you, one of those weird gays?" Travis asked, flustered. Gasps were heard around the table. "What? It's not like they're normal people."

 ***Confessional***

"Well, I know who to vote off, now," Ciel fumed, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Bye-bye, Travis," Chris cooed, and then laughed nastily. "Oh, this is going to be even better than Zeke's first elimination!"

 ***End Confessional***

Chris strolled confidently into the room, wearing a sweatband on top of his normal attire. "Good morning, Campers!" he announced. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, I-" Shin started.

"Don't care." Chris cut him off, but then grinned widely. "Anyway, everyone down to the arena in ten minutes, or whoever's not there is not allowed to participate." He walked out the door, laughing maniacally.

"Is it worth it to go back to bed?" Andrew groaned, sluggishly pushing away from the table.

Ten minutes later, the group was strapped into tight-fitting bodysuits, on different sides of a large dodgeball court.

"Welcome, one and all, to Deathball!" Chris announced, dramatically.

"I should have gone back to bed," Andrew muttered to himself. Chris pretended not to hear.

"Here's how this works," Chris started. "If you get hit by a ball, you're out. If you catch a ball, the person who threw the ball is out, and someone from your team is back in. However, there can be no repeat players in a round. If all ten players on one team are eliminated in a round, so is that team. Best of five rounds wins. Clear as mud?"

"What makes this any different than normal dodgeball?" Mari asked.

"You'll see," Chris and Bill said with identical chuckles. Chris turned an annoyed face toward Bill. "You're really starting to creep me out, man."

 ***Confessional***

"And it will not stop now, McLean," Bill snickered. "Not as long as my mind belongs to Yog-Sototh."

Shin stood shaking his head. "What is up with this guy?" he muttered to himself, scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"I feel a great evil is awakened in Lord William," Bonnibel pronounced gloomily. "I fear we may all be in terrible danger."

 ***End Confessional***

Chris stood at the edge of the court. "Alright. The random draw has selected Star, Burl, Knox, Mari, and Nine from the Ardent Armadillos." A round of computerized applause filled the arena. "And from the Vehement Vipers we have Arianna, Jackboot, Jamina, Shin, and Zenith!" The second round of applause was even louder, which was not missed by Ardent Armadillos, though nobody said anything.

"GO!" Chris suddenly shouted, as 10 large balls were dropped into the arena. While the other players all immediately dashed at the balls, Jamina hung back, and watched as Knox reached the balls first, knocking several of them backwards toward his teammates.

Asandra and Mari received two balls, and threw one each immediately. Arianna barely managed to dodge Mari's ball before getting hit in the leg with Asandra's extremely accurate shot. Immediately, she stiffened, and fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Zenith demanded of Chris. Chris shrugged.

"The suits paralyze you once you're hit," he said off-handedly.

"Good to know!" Shin said, hurling one of his two balls at Knox, who barely dodged in time.

Jackboot cheered Shin's attempt on, but was knocked out as Asandra pummeled him with her second ball. Seeing Asandra's victory, Burl also sent a straight shot at Shin. However, Shin caught Burl's straight-tossed ball, knocking the cadet out.

Maddie cackled as she leapt onto the court, grabbing Knox's ball out of the air as she came in, and chucking it back painfully into Mari's ribs. Shin finished the round by sending his two remaining balls hurtling at Nine and Asandra, who both failed to get out of the way.

"YAY!" Zack cheered, throwing his arms in the air. "I don't have to play from Maddie's catch, now! This evil team rocks!"

"And the first round goes to the Vehement Vipers!" Chris announced dramatically. "Next round: Jamina, Maddie, Shin, Zack, and Zenith versus Andrew, Bonnibel, Ciel, Sereina, and Travis!"

 ***Confessional***

"Random draw, my ass,"Andrew muttered, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I doubt that it'll matter, but did NO ONE ELSE HEAR ZACH SHOUT THAT HE WAS ON AN EVIL TEAM?!" Shin shouted. "I mean, I'm glad nobody did, BUT MY GOD!"

 ***End Confessional***

"GO!" Chris shouted, and Chef fired a large pistol in the air, causing the tired Andrew to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground, while the rest dashed for the pile of balls.

Bonnibel managed to get to the pile ahead of the rest, and immediately sent two of the balls flying at the Vipers. Zenith was hit full-on in the chest, and collapsed to the ground, but Zack managed to catch the other one. Looking down at the ball in surprise, he chucked it back in the general direction of the Armadillos, hitting Sereina in the arm. Ciel took advantage of the moment to attempt a throw at Jamina, but Maddie caught the ball at the last second, sending Ciel out of the game.

Chloe and Roxanne, coming in to the game because of Zack's and Maddie's catches, caught each other's eyes at the edge of the field, and stood there glaring at each other for a bit.

Jamina, distracted by the sudden movement of the arguing drummers, missed her shot, allowing Travis to catch her ball. She slapped them both as she walked back to the stands, snapping them out of their stupor just in time to see Travis attempt shots at both Shin and Zack. While Shin was hit on the foot, Zack somehow again managed to catch the thrown ball, bringing Bill into the game.

"Bye, Andrew!" Bill laughed, as he walked onto the field. Andrew started awake, raising his head just enough to get hit by Zack, sending him crashing to the ground, where he lay snoring.

Maddie laughed with surprise, and tossed Zack one of her three balls. He caught it awkwardly, and then stood gawking as Maddie sent the other two now-fireballs screaming toward Asandra at the same time. Asandra caught one of them, before the other one caught her square in the groin, and she crumpled to the ground.

Knox hesitantly stepped onto the field, picking up a ball as he came, and shooting it quickly at Bill, whose back was turned. Bill didn't even flinch as the ball hit his back, but caught the ball with his foot as he fell, causing it to relaunch into the air, and landing perfectly in his frozen fingers as he hit the ground.

Chris dropped his mirror, and stood staring at the ball, as did everyone else.

 ***Confessional***

"What-" Burl started.

"The-" Jackboot continued.

"Actual-" Knox screamed, his face red and distorted.

The camera panned to Shin, but there was only confused and angry censored beeping to be heard.

 ***End Confessional***

Chef nudged Chris, and Chris jumped, before snagging his mirror from the ground and replacing his signature grin. "Since Bill was already out when he 'caught' the ball," he started, "It does not mean…"

"But I caught the ball!" Maddie yelled, waving Bill's now-flaming dodgeball in the air. Chris blinked.

"That's not how that-" he started, then stopped, and a wide grin crossed his face. "Actually, since the ball didn't hit the ground, that's exactly how that works." Chris turned his once-again bright host smile toward his beloved camera. "AND the Vipers win another round!"

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Knox snarled, looming toward the host. He was suddenly interrupted by Chef, tackling the large teen to the ground.

"Nope." Chris grinned cheekily at the athlete before turning back to the playing field. "One more round!"

"But you said best of five!" Travis protested.

"And the way things are going, that'll be one more round," Chris said pointedly. Travis huffed and stormed away. "The final round will be Andrew, Burl, Knox, Nine, and Travis vs. Bill, Jackboot, Roxanne, Shin, and Zenith!"

 ***Confessional***

"He is actually trying to kill us," Andrew muttered to himself, running a hand through his already-tousled hair. "I'm ridiculously tired, Knox just got pummeled by Chef, Nine's not been much help this entire time, and Travis is an idiot! The only good player we have on this team is Burl! Meanwhile, they have an army man, a buff drummer-woman, a researcher who's WAY too good at this game, and THE GUY WHO KNOWS FREAKING EVERYTHING!" Andrew finished his rant, shaking, before calming himself down. "So, yeah. We're going to die."

 ***End Confessional***

"Ready, all?" Chris asked. "Don't care. GO!" Immediately, all the players ran for the balls, each managing to grab one. They all circled each other warily, before all of them let loose at each other.

Andrew caught Zenith's ball, before hitting Roxanne's ball in midair. Roxanne dodged Nine's ball, as Nine dodged Shin's shot. Shin danced around Knox's wide shot, as Bill eliminated Knox. Shin, Burl, and Jackboot also got eliminated, as the last balls were thrown.

Bonnibel ran out to the playing field, shoving three balls toward Nine as she came, and yammering something about the brave Duke Andrew. Andrew scooped one of them up and threw it at Roxanne, only for Bill to throw himself in front of the ball.

"I know what I'm doing," Bill reassured Roxanne from the ground. "Finish it." Roxanne looked up just in time to catch Bonnibel's next shot, ushering Arianna onto the playing field. Nine pummeled Roxanne with two balls, while Arianna dodged the third one.

Andrew grabbed all the balls he could, throwing them in random directions, to avoid the now rapidly-flying spheres of death. Arianna snagged one of them, and the others did not get anywhere near her. Zack hurried toward one of the balls on the ground, accidentally getting in the way of Arianna's shots, causing her to completely miss all three. Nine hit Zack as he turned his back to apologize to Arianna, and he slumped dejectedly to the ground.

Arianna hit Nine as he celebrated the attack on Zack, leaving her and Travis staring each other down. Travis turned in a quick 360 degree spin, finger pointed at the sky.

"Don't diss the dope disco dancer, you dyke!" he chanted. Arianna stared at him.

"What," She said, disbelief and hatred dripping from her voice.

"You heard me," Travis said, shimmying back and forth to a beat only he could hear.

 ***Confessional***

"Where does that bastard get off?" Arianna fumed, crossing her arms firmly. "I am NOT gay, but I DO have standards."

"TREY IS A DEAD MAN!" Maddie raged, flames framing her face. She then left, but the flames remained where they were, and there were sounds of panic from outside.

Zenith sputtered, wordlessly, gesturing wildly at the burning wood and melting glass around him. He took a deep breath. "Maddie needs to be stopped. Now. Before this goes any further." A large block of wood collapsed next to him, and he shrieked before the camera cut out.

 ***End Confessional***

Arianna stared at Travis for a split-second more, before diving at a ball nearby, and hitting Travis with it. As his suddenly-prone body fell to the ground, she tackled it, taking as many punches as she could before Chef pulled her firmly off.

"Well, the Vehement Vipers definitely won the game," Chris said, unnecessarily loudly. "And the vote is going to be very interesting." He walked out of the arena, the camera widening dramatically.

Twenty minutes later, Chris stood before the Armadillos again, with the large cardboard voting box in front of him.

"Guys, I wish I could say I was surprised, but you guys sucked today," Chris said with a chuckle. The Armadillos glared at him. Chris grinned back, safe behind the contracts they'd signed.

"Anyway, you've all voted," he said. "Sorry about the unavailability of the main confessional, but as you can see…" The camera panned to a pile of ash, still on fire. "...It's back under construction."

 ***Confessional***

Burl stared at the camera, the forest clearly in the background of the shot. "Don't get me wrong, I like that Maddie girl," he said, his face twisting in consternation. "But DAMN, she is dangerous."

 ***End Confessional***

"Now, you all know how this works," Chris continued, holding out a plate of small ornamental desserts. "First, those who didn't receive any votes, at all." As Chris paused, dramatically, the campers all leaned forward, anticipating the vote.

"Actually, no," Chris said. "All of you but Travis and Ciel got no votes. Come grab your treats." There was a small collective cheer as everyone leapt up to grab theirs, and then a solemn moment as everyone turned back to the two still seated.

"Travis, Ciel," Chris said, the smile on his face belying the solemnity in his voice, "this is the last treat. And I'm afraid that it goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciel." The little one leapt up and twirled her way over to Chris.

"WHAT?!" Travis yelped, also vacating his seat. "How is that possible? I want a recount!"

"It was nine to one, Travis," Chris smirked. "Pretty sure I counted it right." Travis shook his head for a moment, and then sighed.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," he sighed. Then he shrugged. "Oh, well. Better luck next time, right?"

"No, Travis," Chris said. "May it be the worst luck possible."

"Ouch, man," Travis said, moonwalking toward the boat.

"THE MOONWALK ISN'T DISCO!" Chris screamed, tackling him onto the boat. As the sounds of battle ensued, Chef poked his head on screen.

"Well, uh, we've seen some shit go down, and looks like there's gonna be more," he said, and then winced as the sound of breaking glass sounded from behind him. "Be sure to join us next time on Total Drama Deathcamp," he finished quickly, before jumping toward the boat with a warcry.

 ***Voting Confessional***

"I don't know why you have a thing against homosexuals," Andrew said, caustically, "and I don't care. Good-bye, Travis."

Bonnibel stared seriously at the camera. "Having angered the majority of the party, Sir Travis is no longer welcome here."

Burl blinked slowly. "Personally, I don't have a dog in this fight, but insulting someone like that just because you don't like them isn't okay. I vote for Travis."

"How dare he?" Ciel demanded, quivering with anger. "Travis is gone!"

"Somehow, I doubt that Travis is going to get away with that homophobic comment," Knox laughed. "So, I'll go along with the vote. See ya, Travis!"

Mari simply held up Travis's picture before throwing it into the voting box and walking offscreen.

"I have written a couple of gay characters," Nine noted, not looking at the camera. "There's nothing wrong with that. Travis needs to go."

Sereina glared at the camera. "As an actress, you give the audience what they want to see," she said. "Travis, you failed. Miserably. Get out."

"Travis forgets that not everybody has his… particular tastes," Star says, gazing off into the distance. "But, I don't think he should have the chance to change that."

"That little Ciel has a secret," Travis whispered. "I really don't want to find out what it is." He brightened. "Plus, she's practically useless, so the others are sure to agree with me!"

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

1st: Carlotta Valentina Hopper: The Circus Freak

2nd: Samantha Rogers Secord: The Enigmatic Braceface

3rd: Travis James Popinski: The Flirtatious Disco Dancer

* * *

 **Welcome back, one and all! Thank you for tuning back in to this story! I'm afraid it's not quite as long as I was hoping, for a first chapter back, but it'll do.**

 **We see Travis leaving us, today. With so many gay or bi characters in this story, it was going to come out sooner than later that he was so strongly against them. This was the absolute latest I could put this in. However, as with the other two, we will see him again!**

 **As always, happy reading and writing to you and yours!**

 **-DarkJeneral**


	8. Question

Hello, all! For those of you who sent in a character have a question with the next chapter, and one for the following chapters thereafter:

The question for the next chapter is: What one skill or ability would your character use for a talent show scenario?

The one for the rest of the book is quite simple: Who all is still interested? This includes those people who sent in characters as interns.

I will allow for two weeks, as I attempt to write the next chapter. Those who do not answer for their character will have their character removed with much more prejudice than previously done, or perhaps even replaced.

Either way, whatever happens, I will still finish the story. I am simply wanting to make sure that those people who are still reading have the best experience they can. I do not want a character to win whose creator is no longer interested in the story.

Thank you all so much for your understanding. Hope everyone has had a great month, and I will talk to you all in another two weeks.

Until then, happy reading and writing to you and yours!

Sincerely,

 _ **-DarkJeneral**_


End file.
